


Untouchable: Insanity

by Salakritz



Series: Untouchable [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's fantasies, Asylum, Category M/M just to be sure, Delusion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Insane!Akashi, Insane!Hayama, Kagami and Shiori are not real!, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor Yaoi elements, One-sided AkaKaga, Part of Untouchable series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: A glimpse of Akashi's life after the events of Untouchable.





	Untouchable: Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like writing this a few weeks back and this is how it came out. I recommend you read part one of Untouchable, the multi chap one, or you might not understand much what's happening. Also, it will be a spoiler if you read this first. But I can't force you! 
> 
> IMPORTANT! Any AkaKaga interactions in this are not real, they're only part of Akashi's delusions. Kotaro is delusional as well and the way he refers to Akashi and Kagami are part of his insanity.

 

_ It was a beautiful morning. The weather was perfect, the temperature also, and all the flowers, bushes and the green grass created together a symphony of exquisite scents filling the air. Birds were chirping but otherwise the colorful garden was quiet.  _

_ A perfect day to have breakfast outside.  _

_ Seijuurou had ordered it early that morning. A wide variety of food and drinks filled the round glass table on silver platters and in glasses of crystal; just like he was used to. Next to him sat Taiga, the love of his life, and on the opposite side sat their mother. She was observing them with a warm smile, so happy that they had found such a pure and beautiful love in each other.  _

_ The three of them together. It could not get any better.  _

_ Seijuurou had just enjoyed a sip of his raspberry tea when Shiori asked Taiga a rather intimate question which unsurprisingly left him sputtering. His face reddened and a trail of stammering, in-comprehensive nonsense spewed from his lips.  _

_ Setting his cup down on the matching porcelain saucer, Seijuurou chuckled.  _ _   
_

_ “Mother, you should not ask these things. Look, you embarrassed him.” _

_ Shiori chuckled behind her hand before offering an apologetic smile to her two sons.  _

_ “I am sorry. Oh but he is so adorable when flustered, is he not?” _

_ “Oh yes, very adorable indeed. But please do not tease him so much. I am doing plenty of that already myself.” _

_ Unsurprisingly, Taiga’s scowl deepened and he directed it towards his husband to show his displeasure.   _

_ “Oh Taiga do not be angry with me. I shall make it up to you tonight, I promise.” _

_ It seemed almost impossible, but the blush of red on Taiga’s face darkened even further. He grit his teeth and through them bit out how embarrassed the whole situation made him feel. Their mother was sharing their table; she did by means need to hear such things in his opinion. _

_ “Embarrassing?” Seijuurou asked with an amused quirk of his brow. He leaned closer to his beloved and after giving his cheek a soft kiss continued, “Even after everything we have done? I suppose some things never change. I do not mind, of course. In fact, your innocence is one of your most charming traits, my pretty dove.” _

_ “D-do not call me that in front of mother!” _

_ Seijuurou chuckled and took Taiga’s chin between his fingers.  _

_ “Nonsense,” he muttered, though lips curved into an amused smile, and moved forward to close the gap between them.  _

_ Their lips met, a soft touch -  _

The sound of a heavy door being unlocked broke the comfortable silence. Seijuurou’s eyes twitched and suddenly, the world around him shattered like glass and was replaced by the single room he had come to call -albeit reluctantly- his new home.

Taiga, Shiori, the garden; all of it was now gone. Vanished without a trace. 

The door opened and in walked Hanamiya with one of his workers in tow. 

“Good morning, 1204,” he greeted merrily and walked up to the small wooden table his patient currently occupied. 

Seijuurou’s eyes narrowed but did not steer away from the wall in front of him, refusing to look at the man who had interrupted the wonderful moment. He did speak up, however, and did so in a hostile tone. 

“It is Seijuurou-sama to you,  _ peasant _ .”

With his grin widening, Hanamiya offered a bow. 

“Ah of course. Forgive me,  _ my lord _ ,” he drawled mockingly and slowly lifted his eyes to glance at Seijuurou’s unmoving profile. They then fell to the ceramic cup standing on the table. Next to it lay that day’s newspaper.    


“Did you enjoy your tea?”

“You have the audacity to ask me such a question when this cheap, repulsive filth is what you offer me?”

“If it is not to your taste I shall find a better alternative.”

“Indeed you will.”

Hanamiya straightened and approached the table further, placing himself at the other end so that he stood in front of his patient. But Seijuurou was still not looking at him. He was still staring ahead of himself in that familiar manner of superiority. 

“How are you feeling this morning?”

He caught the way Seijuurou’s hands balled into tight fists on top of the table. 

“Vexed. You interrupted my breakfast with Taiga and mother.”

“Oh my apologies. Had I known I would not have intruded. Please do tell them how sorry I am.”

Seijuurou had been his patient for a month now and while he was not as hysterical anymore, the delusions seemed to have become more dominant. Now it was not just his parents that he saw, but Taiga as well. And he saw them often. It was fascinating to say the least and Hanamiya was in no hurry to find a way to cure it. 

“Was there something you wanted from me?”

“Ah, yes. There is a matter I wish to bring to your attention. You see, there is someone who would very much like to meet you. Another patient.”

A humorless scoff slipped past Seijuurou’s lips. 

“I have no desire to meet whatever repulsive creature you have stored in your kennel.”

By kennel he meant the corridors with barred cells; the west wing. Seijuurou lived in another part of the building, in an actual room that had been furnished just for him. It wasn’t much in comparison to what he had once been used to, but considerably better than any other patient room in the whole establishment. He had a real bed with a mattress that did not cause back pains; a table and chair, a real window without bars that gave view to the courtyard and was framed by curtains, and a bookcase with a handful of books to read. There was also a small bath area with a toilet, sink and wooden bathtub.  

“I think you will like this one. You have met him once before, although it was very brief. He seems to have taken a strong liking to you and I am afraid he will not stop pester me for an audience with you unless I comply. I would very much appreciate your cooperation.”

Of course, Hanamiya was not going to take no for an answer. The cooperation he wanted was undoubtedly non negotiable. Seijuurou seemed aware of this as well and while it certainly displeased him, he’d learned that it was better to comply. Last time he resisted -and quite violently so- he’d ended up in one of the padded cells wearing a straitjacket. 

“Very well,” he said with a sigh. Slowly he directed his cold stare at Hanamiya and made sure to make his displeasure known on his face, “I shall meet with your mongrel. Though I cannot stay long...”

Then after a short moment of silence his lips turned up in a slight smile. 

“...or Taiga will be lonely.”

 

* * *

 

“Seijuurou-sama, this is 1203, Kotaro Hayama,” Hanamiya said as he introduced said patient. He had arranged the meeting in one of the open areas where patients with good behavior could find some relaxation; either by socializing, reading or simply just sit in one of the several chairs. At that moment, however, Seijuurou and Kotaro were the only patients allowed in there. Hanamiya had ordered it so as he wanted them to interact without any distractions or interruptions. 

In the middle of the hall stood a table with two chairs on each side. Seijuurou was sitting in one of them, his fingers tapping at the wooden surface impatiently and his face sported his already obvious boredom. 

The moment Hanamiya stepped aside, the blonde boy behind him ran up to the table and threw himself to the floor in a bow of worship, his green eyes glittering with sheer joy as they looked up at the red-haired patient. 

Seijuurou looked at the boy down his nose with cold, inexpressive eyes. It made Kotaro shiver with anticipation. 

“Master...finally I get to meet you! I have waited so long.”

An annoyed sigh was released through the noble’s lips. 

“What nonsense are you speaking, lowlife?”

Before the boy could answer, Hanamiya spoke up. One of his workers had just informed him of an incident with a patient in the west wing. 

“I shall leave the two of you for a moment. Now play nicely until I return.”

As much as he wanted to stay and observe, Seijuurou and Kotaro were not the only patients he had to tend to. However, his apprentice would be taking notes for him to read later and there were guards to keep an eye on them in case things got violent.

Seijuurou did not care for his departure and kept his gaze fixed on the boy bowing at his feet. He remembered him; when he’d visited Kirisaki Daiichi for a meeting with Hanamiya a little over a month ago, this peasant had called out to him. 

_ ‘If I’m not mistaken he was-’ _

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Kotaro suddenly began to rub a cheek against one of his feet. 

“Do not touch me, you filthy mongrel!” Seijuurou snapped and kicked the boy in the chin with a look of utter disgust on his face. 

With a pained grunt Kotaro’s head snapped back and he fell to the floor on his side. Though while it had certainly hurt, he had taken no offence to the blow. In fact, he would gladly let his master hit him again, as much as he pleased. Any attention was welcomed. He raised himself up to his hands and knees, green eyes fixed on the white-tiled floor. 

“Forgive me, master. I did not mean to anger you...I’m just so happy to finally meet you. When I heard that you’d accepted my request for an audience I didn’t know how to control myself.”

Seijuurou did not bother to consider the words and instead outed the question he had been meaning to ask since his arrival. He was growing impatient; Taiga was waiting for him. 

“Now what is it you want from me? I do not wish to waste time on a lowlife such as yourself; I have my precious husband to tend to.”

“Husband?” Kotaro asked with a tilt of his head. 

“Yes,” Seijuurou closed his eyes as he imagined his sweet Taiga and let a small smirk curve his lips, “a beautiful, white dove.”

“Who is it?”

Before Seijuurou could answer, Kotaro’s eyes lit up with realization. 

_ White dove. White  _ **_wings_ ** _.  _

White meant pure, innocent...virginal. It could only be one person whom his master referred to. 

“Ah! You mean the  _ angel!  _ The one with red hair.”

…

“What...did you call him?” Seijuurou asked threateningly and narrowed his eyes. The pet name was commonly used by lovers and while it certainly suited his husband, it did not sit well with him that this boy referred to him as such. Not one bit. It was much too intimate.

“Angel. That’s what he is, isn’t he? Beautiful, innocent,  _ pure _ -” * 

In a flash, Seijuurou got off his chair and threw himself at the other who grunted when his back slammed into the hard floor. A set of hands grabbed him by the throat and without mercy squeezed it tight.  

“Uggh!”

Seijuurou’s eyes were wide with anger and filled with murderous intent. 

This boy thought Taiga was beautiful...which meant that he wanted him. Everyone who had used that word to describe his husband had attempted to take him. He would not tolerate it. 

“You can’t have him!” He screamed in utter  _ rage. _

The guards hurried over and removed Seijuurou from the younger patient who began coughing upon having his throat released. He sucked in deep gulps of air to fill his lungs and sat up while caressing his bruised throat. 

“Oi, calm down now! Don’t make us give you your  _ medicine  _ again!” one of the guards said to the struggling patient. At that moment Seijuurou saw nothing but Kotaro, mismatched eyes wild and focused on him while he tried to break free. 

“Taiga is MINE!” He shouted and grit his teeth when the guards wouldn’t let him go despite his efforts, “Tell him, mother!” 

“Yours…” Kotaro muttered before a big smile stretched his lips, “I knew it! I knew he was perfect for you, master! It is only natural for demons to want to claim and defile angels, right? Especially those so pure as him. And he came here that time to see you...because he could not resist the temptation.”

He remembered his master earlier referring to the angel as Husband. The thought overjoyed him. 

“I see! You mated with him...he belongs to you already. Ah, I am so happy for you, master!”

Seijuurou stilled and quirked a brow in question. 

“You keep talking about demons and such nonsense. What are you even saying?”

“Well...you  _ are _ one. I knew it from the moment I saw you, master! You are the one I called for that night in the backyard! My parents interrupted me so the ritual was incomplete...I feared I would never meet you. Please...let me serve you!”

Hesitantly the guards let Seijuurou go and to their relief he didn’t throw himself at the other patient. They deemed it safe enough to go back to their posts by the wall so they did. 

Meanwhile Seijuurou stared at the strange boy who was once again bowing at his feet. He did not understand; did the peasant truly believe that he was a demon? He remembered Hanamiya telling him of his blasphemous ways, that he worshipped the ungodly beasts. But to think that Seijuurou himself would be mistaken for one. It was laughable. 

_ Peasant superstition. And lunacy.  _

Those did not mix well. 

However...a part of him was curious and saw the possibilities in it. He could take advantage of the boy’s delusions. Having a servant would certainly make his life easier and more comfortable. Besides, he was bored. Perhaps this lunatic could bring him some fair entertainment whenever Taiga was not with him.

“Very well,” he said and held back a smirk when those green eyes looked up at him in pure joy.

“R-really?”

Seijuurou made himself seated in his chair once again and crossed one leg over the other.

“Yes. Though I will not tolerate disobedience and you shall not speak to Taiga without my permission. And the same goes for looking at him. If I catch your eyes where they do not belong I shall personally gorge them out.”

“Yes! Thank you, master!” Kotaro replied and crawled up to his master’s feet.

This time his display of affection and worship was tolerated; when he kissed one of Seijuurou’s feet he was not harmed or pushed away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I have said earlier, Kotaro is delusional. Akashi is human, not a demon, just to make it clear. Kotaro just thinks he is like he believes Kagami to be an angel.


End file.
